


when you need me, i'll find you

by orphan_account



Series: short stories! [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, this is a shit storm, weee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he doesn't need my help,well, fuck him, i'm gonna help him anyway.
Series: short stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. one:

I don't remember anything before I was 13, I went to sleep, and woke up on a weird ass planet. If you had asked me my name, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Funny enough, I'm still not sure what my name _was_, 

no use dwindling on the past though, right?

Just kidding, that's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do. 

See, I may sound pretty sarcastic and funny _now, _but you should've seen me before. I mean, you will in a second, but i'm just saying, ya know?

Alright-

wait, wait. i forgot to tell you the plot. 

alright I'm also not one with words, I had to relearn most of them at 13, remember? yeah. Okay, so-

"Lace, why the _fuck _are you talking into your echo again?"

Tr- dammit, you messed up my book! You're not supposed to be introduced yet, be quiet!

"oh shit, sorry, i'll shut up."

Okay, thank you, it was only a minor mishap, I didn't give out your name or anything. Anyway, before Troy so _rudely _interrupted-

"Laci, you- you just said my name."

Damn, I did?


	2. 13:;

god,this is the most uncomfortable bed i’ve ever slept on, it feels like i’m sleeping on rocks. 

shifting over, i scraped my elbow on the cool, rough surface. 

i shot up, wincing. 

turns out, i really was sleeping on a rock. 

confused, i looked around. 

the sky was ... purple? 

i dont remember ever seeing a purple sky before. 

that’s when it hit me, 

i dont remember seeing _any _sky before. 

panicking, i stood up on shaky legs, but collapsed back on the ridge that i had somehow ended up on. 

i didn’t know where i was, who i was, i didn’t even know my _name. _

i cried, 

oh, how i cried. 

i can remember it now, it was the darkest hour. 

there was footsteps, i could hear them close by, but i couldn’t move myself or even gather enough strength or courage to even turn over. 

“gotcha!” 

“no fair! no fair! you can’t teleport! you can’t do that!” 

“who's gonna stop me? you?” 

“it’s just.. it’s not the rules.” 

“says wh- whats that noise?” 

the voices stopped, and so did my crying. 

the footsteps got closer, louder. 

“oh my god, is that a girl?” 

i shivered, and closed my eyes. i wasn’t sure if i was saved, or if i had doomed myself. 

i felt an arm on me, i flinched. 

“hey, hey, it’s okay. i’m not gonna hurt you, can you open your eyes?” 

i squinted, there was a boy, and a girl. the girl was a few feet away waving at a figure in the distance, the boy was hovering over top of me. 

i blinked, 

“are you alright? what can you see?” 

i looked at him, 

i wasn’t sure of much, but he was beautiful. dark, black hair and crystal blue eyes, he was strikingly beautiful. 

“you- you have nice eyes, sir.” 

he laughed, his cheeks turned red and he covered his face with an arm. it was then i noticed he didn’t have two arms. 

i didn’t mention it, i assumed he knew. 

“you don’t have to call me sir, uh.. i’m troy, my sister tyreen is getting our father, he can help you. what’s your name?” 

i furrowed my eyebrows, and stared at the purple sky. 

“i don’t know,” 

“do you know who you are?” 

shaking my head, i closed my eyes again, “no.” 

“hey, hey, don’t close your eyes.” 

opening them again, i watched his expression. he was thinking. 

“my- my mom always talked about if she had two daughters, she would’ve named one laci, do you wanna be called that?” 

i nodded my head, “yes,” 

two other figures loomed over, i curled up again. 

the bigger one, was an adult. 

“hey, kiddo. i’m Typhon. a random kid showing up on our planet is weird, but not that strangest thing i’ve seen. ya got a name?” 

i nodded, exhaling. “laci.” 

“alright, my wife used to talk about having a daughter named laci, it’s a good name, i dig it. do you know how you got here?” 

i shake my head, “no, i- i dont know anything.” 

he nods, “alright, kid. i’m gonna pick you up and carry you home, that alright?” 

“please?” 

he picked me up, troy pointed at my arm. 

he had red tattoos on the one arm he did have, i noticed his sister had blue ones. i was rolled on my side, but looking at my left arm, i had blue tattoos as well. 

typhon shook his head, “first two, now three sirens? boy, i have half of you guys right here.” 

“what’s a siren?” 

troy gestured to my arm, “your tattoos, they make you a siren. you have some sort of power, unique to you!” 

i look at his tattoos, “what can you do?” 

tyreen interjects “me! i can leech power from any living thing, and then i give it to troy. he doesn’t do anything.” 

he looked at the ground, and kicked a rock. i looked at his tattoos, 

“troy?” 

“yeah?” 

whispering, i looked at him, “i like the color red better, anyways.” 


	3. 15;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family? i guess

“tag!” seething, i stomped my foot on the ground.

“dammit, ty! you CANT TELEPORT. it’s not fair!”

troy crossed his arms and nodded, “yeah, you son of a bitch. we want a fair game!”

tyreen laughed, throwing her dark brown curls back, hunched over on the ground. “

you’re just mad, because neither of you can teleport!”

i clutched my hand in a fist, shaking

“i’m tired of it! i’ve been with for two years! two! and i see how badly you treat Troy, and i don’t want you to treat him or me like that anymore.”

tyreen stepped forward, glaring at me “yeah? what are ya gonna do about it?”

i pointed at her, “you- you..” 

i clutched my fists so hard my nails dug into skin, it hurt, but it was nothing i couldn’t handle. 

my entire hand lit up, bright red.

tyreen took a step back, troy watched me, curiously. 

i looked at her, and at my hand. 

before i started screaming. 

“WHATS ON MY HAND? WHAT- WHAT DID YOU DO?” 

tyreen shook her head “IT WASNT ME! i DIDNT- I DIDNT DO ANYTHING.” 

troy turned “i’ll get dad, i’ll-“

he turned and ran, 

i watched my hand, the deep, maroon colors continued to flow through my palm. 

i heard a noise, i knew an animal was coming. 

tyreen turned towards it, “i got it!” 

i stopped her “wait, let me.” 

the animal hopped onto the cliff we were playing on, the same one where i ended up, not so long ago. 

i cocked my head at it, and then, pointed my hand at it. 

the animal turned, looking at me. i pointed at tyreen, it turned to her briefly, before jumping at her. 

tyreen screamed, i wave my hand, and it fell on the ground, motionless. 

it didn’t appear to have any outside harm, but it was dead, thats for sure. 

tyreen looked at me, “you- you are a siren!” 

i jumped, “i have cool abilities! like you!” 

we high fived. 

typhon and troy approached from the rear of us, i turned to them, waving. 

typhon looked at me, “whats the matta, kid?” 

i jumped excitedly, “i have cool siren powers! like tyreen! i- i made that animal try to attack her, and then i killed it, i- i’m not sure how. but i did!” 

typhon looked more worried then happy, “proud of ya kid, but now we have to teach you how to properly use em. what do you wanna call them?” 

tyreen spoke up, “i named mine, phase-leech! because i can leech other things!!

i thought for a moment, turning to troy 

“do- do you have any ideas?” 

he looked at the ground, “you tricked that animal into almost attacking ty.” 

i nodded, “phase-trick. i’ll call my ability phase-trick.” 

typhon clapped me on the shoulder, “not bad, kid. i’m gonna head back to the house, finish your game, then we can talk there.” 

tyreen walked past us, “i’m kinda hungry, so i’m gonna go too.” 

they disappeared. 

troy walked you next to me, “that was cool- what- what you did.” 

i grinned, “you think so?” 

he nodded, excitedly. “i didn’t see it, but i bet it was super cool!” 

i nodded “it felt really cool too, maybe- maybe you’ll get powers too.”

he looked hopeful, “yeah, maybe. can you trick me into thinking i have two arms?” 

i stared at him, sadly. “i don’t even know how they work, i wouldn’t use them on you.” 

“never?” 

i shook my head “not unless i had too.” 

i sat on the edge of the cliff, he sat next to me. 

i layed my head on his shoulder, watching the purple sky. 

troy points at the sky, “my dad says the sky is different everywhere.” 

“everywhere?” 

“like.. other planets.” 

“oh.” 

“do you remember anything before coming here?” 

“no. the first thing i remember is you.” 

“my life was pretty boring, before you.” 

“i win though, my life was _nothing _before you.” 

i don’t think we ever concluded that we were “dating”, when i was 13, i didn’t trust anybody besides him. he taught me how to speak properly, how to read, how to think, how to _love. _

i owe it all to him, teenagers don’t usually understand the full extent of love. 

i think i did. 

“what are you thinking about?” 

“what the sky would be like, somewhere else, how about you?” 

“what it would be like to be normal.” 

“troy, you are normal, you’re perfect!” 

“i don’t have any siren powers like you or tyreen, i’m not strong. i’m weak, i don’t even have two arms.”

”do i look at you like you’re any less?” 

“no.”

”thats because you’re not, you’re _more _to me, i know this place isn’t the best, but it’s what we have. we have eachother, and tyreen.” 

“tyreen talks about leaving this place.” 

“doesn’t surprise me, have you met her?” 

“would you go with her?” 

“if you did.” 

“maybe we can bring my dad too, he can show us the skies.” 

“yeah. maybe he can.” 


	4. 15 - .1

i’m not sure what to do.

ever since i figured out there _were _powers associated with my siren tattoos, troy had been acting, lethargic. 

he didn’t play with me and tyreen anymore, he helped typhon in his shop, but didn’t talk to me. 

honestly, he’s really all i have. tyreen and me are friends, but she’s not troy. 

and it’s the same with me too, i can tell she missed him as much as i did. 

“do you think he’ll talk to us soon?” 

i tossed a rock into the stream we were sitting at, it skipped once, and ripped the entire area around it. 

i sighed, “i dunno, we have this conversation everyday ty, it doesn’t change anything.”

tyreen closed her fist, “well, maybe he’ll listen to you. he's my brother, but he likes _you_.” 

i shake my head, “he likes you too, you’re siblings.” 

she giggles, “no- he likes you like,, uh.. ya know?” 

i stare blankly, 

she cocks her head “you don’t know?” 

“know what?”

”that he likes you!” 

“i like him too!” 

“like that?” 

“what- what do you mean _like _that?” 

“like, boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

my eyes widen “oh. oh! well, i don’t know.” 

tyreen elbows me, “he likes you like that.” 

i sigh, “oh okay, then yeah i like him too.” 

“maybe he’ll like you more if you- kiss him!” 

i roll a leaf between my fingers, “we’ve already done that.” 

“huh?

”we’ve already kissed.” 

“oh. i guess i should’ve seen that coming. i wonder why he doesn’t talk to you then.” 

“i dunno, i miss him a lot though.”

the tension in the air is thick, like the most coming off the stream. 

“yeah. me too.” 

i sprinkle the crumpled up leaves in the dirt, and stand up, brushing myself off. 

“i’m gonna go talk to him.” 

tyreen gives me a thumbs up, “i’ll be here, maybe i’ll go fishing.”

”sounds good.”

i walk down the familiar path, into the cave where typhon built the house. “it’s safer in there” he said. 

i can hear troy talking to typhon, i wait. 

“yknow kid, i love ya working with me, but i think the girls really miss ya.”

”they don’t miss me, they have _powers. _i don’t have any powers or anything special about me.”

i walk through the doors, “that’s why you’re not hanging out with us?” 

troy turns away, and says nothing. 

typhon looks at me, sadly 

i put a hand in his shoulder, “i never said that about you, neither did tyreen!”

”well- you think it.”

”no we don’t?” 

“i can’t run well, jump, i always get sick.” 

“that doesn’t mean i- we love you any less. cmon troy, we miss you. all we’ve done for the past week is sit at the stream and throw rocks, it’s boring without you.” 

“you’re being honest?” 

“of course i am, why else would i come in here to find you, tyreen is waiting for you down by the stream. she wants to know if you can fish with us.” 

“o- okay. yeah, i’ll fish with you.”

i smile, and grab his arm , “cmon!” 

typhon waves at us as we leave. 

when we’re out of sight, i hold his hand. “i missed you.” 

he smiles, “i missed you too.” 

i point up at the sky, “i watched it, it’s not always purple.”

”sometimes it’s blue,”

”yeah, one day it even had a greenish color to it!” 

“when i- get an arm. i’m gonna build a spaceship, so we can go look at the sky more closely.” 

“you can do that without an arm too, you know.” 

“i’ll be better when i’m not broken.” 

“you’re not broken. you never were.” 

\- 

alright, i’m gonna interupt here to tell the story to uh, kinda move it along. i’ll sum up the next few months for ya real quick. 

that night, after troy talked about building himself an arm, i had an idea. i’m not sure if it was a smart one, or a stupid one, but it was an idea. 

i could build him one myself. maybe then he’d feel complete, and maybe then he could realize how special he was to me. 

so every night, for about a month, i’d sneak out to their dad’s workshop, and i’d steal a few parts or a few wires, a few tools and what not. 

and then it occurred to me, “how the hell was i supposed to build an entire arm? i didn’t know shit about robotics.” 

so i asked typhon if i could help him in the shop. this i did for, about another month i think. 

i learned basic components of the robots he had, how to repair them, and more importantly, how to _construct _them. 

everyday when i got home, i’d jot down what i’d figured out, what part you’d need to make the arm moveable , etc. 

then, i needed to figured out _how _i was gonna build an arm. so i got to work on sketches. 

i had to work on it at night, when no one saw. to tell you the truth, i think typhon knew. but i think he was alright with what i was doing, he never confronted me about it. 

the sketch went relatively smoothly , it wasn’t anything fancy, just an arm, moving elbows, and i did manage to work out how to move the fingers too (that part i was proud of) i was 15, cut me some slack! 

for the hardest part, building. 

let me tell you, supplies were relatively limited because i couldn’t steal typhons entire workshop, but occasionally if i needed more than one part or i needed a whole new one, i’d “borrow” what i could. 

now that i’ve kinda fast forwarded it, i’ll hand it back to little me. 

\- 

14:00 

well, it’s a little bit bigger than what i would’ve hoped. 

but, for what it’s worth, i managed to do it. 

looking at it, i decided it was too big for him, maybe if he got a little (lot) taller, it’d work. but for now, maybe i could try again with a smaller one. 

i pushed it under my bed, and pulled the comforter down so that it wouldn’t ever be noticeable. 

we never played hide and seek in my room anyway, it was the smallest out of the three, troy and tyreen got first pick unfortunately. 

that night i had a dream troy found it when he was older. 


	5. five. 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever danced before? 
> 
> #unedited lol

“lace,-“

”yeah?” 

“what do you think of the sky today?” 

“different, it’s- it’s blue, almost.” 

“yeah, almost. grey-blue.”

”do you think anything different is happening today?” 

“how could it? nothing ever happens on this stupid planet.” 

“true.” 

“ty says she wants us to go and open the great vault that dad talks about all the time.”

”really?” 

“yeah. would you go with her?” 

“i’d have too.” 

“why?” 

“you’d have to go with her, so i’d go with you.” 

he smiled, sadly. 

“you don’t have to follow me everywhere.” 

“doesn’t mean i won’t.” 

“i- i’m okay on my own.” 

i looked at him, 

“i get that, i’m not okay on my own. all i’ve ever known is you, so i’ll go with you.” 

i pause 

“where does she want to go?” 

he shakes his head, “some planet called Pandora.” 

my arm tenses, the one with tattoos. 

“apparently i want to go there too.” 

“have you ever danced with someone?” 

“no.” 

he grabs my hands, and pulls me up. 

laughing, he puts his arm on my waist. 

“put your hands on my shoulder.” 

“okay.” 

he starts to sway, i look around. 

dancing. i kinda knew what it was, typhon would tell stories of him and leda dancing, i guess this is what it was. 

“you’re beautiful.” 

“i’m the only thing you get to see, besides your dad and your sister.” 

“still. i bet if i went out and saw the _entire _world, i’d still find you the prettiest sight in it.” 

i smiled, and put my head on his shoulder. we swayed for a long time, the only sound they stream under us, and the wind blowing into us. 

the animals seemed quiet, the world was still. we danced on. 

“do you wanna leave this place?” 

troy looked around, “not the way tyreen wants too. she wants to escape and never come back, leave typhon here. i want to see the world, but i’d like my dad to be there.” 

“i think i like that idea better too.” 

“tyreens way is inevitable.” 

“i know.” 

“i dont know- i don’t know if i wanna be a supervillain.” 

“supervillain?” 

“yeah. opening the great vault, starting a cult, shes thought of it all. wants us to use our mothers last name.” 

“calypso?” 

“yeah.” 

i sigh, “troy calypso sounds pretty hot though.” 

“yeah?” 

“yeah, i don’t _want _you to be a supervillain, but you could be like.. the Calypso twins.” 

“sounds kinda badass.” 

“yeah, kinda does.” 

“what would you be?” 

“whatever you want me too.” 

there was a noise, we broke apart and looked at the sky, a thunder cloud, tyreen could be heard screaming. 

troy should his head. “she’s probably angry about something, i should go calm her down.” 

i point, “i’m gonna go throw some rocks in the stream, and then i’ll meet you.” 

he kissed me, “okay. i’ll see you.” 

“you too, troy calypso.” 

he laughed, and waved as he walked off. 

i turned and headed to the stream. 

a few minutes turned into half an hour, and i was staring at myself in the stream, flicking the water to see the ripple name. 

“this- THIS ISNT PROMETHEA?” 

i shot up, and turned to the noise. there was a group of people, head to toe in armor. one guy was in front, he was massive. 

“this is general truant, we crash landed on a planet that has no cities. our ships getting prepared and we’ll be out of here in no time. 

no sir, there’s no form of life visible, 

wa- wait! who’s that?”

i stood up, and my hand turned purple, one of the soldiers turned to him “is that- a siren?” 

the guy held his arm up to his face again, “sir, theres a siren here. yeah, blue tattoos and everything, her hands are glowing and everything!” 

i scowl, and snap my fingers. two of the soldiers fell on the ground. 

“WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?” 

“I CANT MOVE” 

the big guy turned around “YO, katagawa wants us to nab her, does anyone have a tranq?” 

what the fuck is a tranq? 

i turned around, and screamed as loud as i can “HELP!” 

blackness. 

-

“ty, cmon. CALM down. it’s not that big of a deal.” 

tyreen shook, the ground did too, “he locked himself in the vault. he- he won’t let us leave! we sh-“ 

“ty, hes never gonna let us leave. you know that.” 

she sat on the ground, and pounded her fist into it. “i know. we have to go without him.” 

troy nids, sadly. “i told laci i’d show her the sky other places. we deserve to see more than this shitty planet for the rest of our lives.” 

“what should we do?” 

“laci said she’d go if i di-“ 

there was screaming, both twins turned to see what was happening. 

tyreen held out her arm, “sounds like laci. maybe an animal got her, cmon.”

troy grabbed her arm and they teleported. 

there were boot prints, they went pale. 

troy looked at her, “are there other- other people here?” 

tyreen shook her head, slowly. “there was an earthquake earlier this morning.” 

troy took off, following the footprints, tyreen wasn’t much farther behind her. 

they saw a group of soldiers, laci was unconscious, her hands were tied and she was on the ground, infront of the ship. 

“yeah, yeah we got the siren. the ship is fixed. i don’t know how she got here, they usually end up on pandora. how urgent is it that you get her? alright, we’ll meet you on pandora.” 

the guy turned around “guess who just got a promotion. ME! meet GENERAL TRAAAAAAAAUNT! IM GONNA SCREAM NOW BECAUSE IM SO HAPPY!” 

the soldiers clapped, 

the general pointed at the ship, “LOAD UP OUR.. GUEST, AND LETS GO.” 

troy stood up, tyreen pulled him back down. 

“what are you doing? they’re gonna take her!” troy hissed. 

tyreen looked at her hands “neither of us are powerful enough to stop them. they’ll just kidnap us too.” 

troy closed his fist, “well- maybe.”

engines were heard, the ship started to smoke

troy stood up, running towards it, “no- NO. YOU CANT TAKE HER” 

the ship flew away, before promptly disappearing close to the atmosphere. it was gone.” 

troy seethed, tyreen walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

troy turned around, “i’m gonna build us a fucking ship, and i’m gonna get us out of here. got it?” 

tyreen grinned, “got it.” 

troy stared at the sky, “they’re gonna kill her.” 

tyreen sniffed “i know.” 

tyreen walked up next to him, “but you don’t know how to get her back. what if, we opened the great vault?” 

troy looked at her, “what?” 

“what if we opened the great vault, we’d be the most powerful beings out there. we’d be able to get her back.” 

troy laughed, “alright, let’s do it.” 

“what should we call ourselves?” 

troy stared at the sky, it turned had turned purple. 

“the calypsos.” 


	6. six:;():

where_ am i? _

cold, dark. 

i turn over and manage to sit up, rubbing my eyes to try to see what was going on. 

reaching forward my hand hit metal bars, using them for help, i pulled myself up. 

“hello?” 

the lights switched on, 

a teen? he looked about my age, stood across from me. 

he had a weird eye, and slicked black hair. 

kinda like troy’s.

_troy _

my eyes widened, i wasn’t on nekro anymore. 

“troy??” 

the teenager looked at me, “my names not troy. i’m katagawa! my dad told me to watch you.” 

i narrow my eyes at him, “i want to go _home. _“ 

he shakes his head, “nope, gotta do what dad says!” 

i frown, and look around at my surroundings. 

looks like a cage, metal bars i cant fit through. 

i sigh, 

“where am i?” 

“on my dads yacht, the Zanara.” 

“wheres this yacht?” 

“i’m not telling ya.” 

i sneer, and turn around. 

“you came from a planet that no one understands, where you alone there?” 

i grin, “i’m not telling you.” 

he crosses his arms, “aw cmon baby, we’re gonna be here awhile. dad has big _plans _for you.” 

“doesn’t mean i’m gonna tell you.” 

“dad says sirens have special powers, what can you do?” 

i roll my eyes, before i get an idea. 

“wanna see?” 

“will it hurt me?”

”no, i can uh. heal you!” 

he steps closer, clearly interested. 

i clench my fist, before flicking in his direction. 

he shakes his head. 

“can you let me out now?” 

he looks around, “i- i guess so?” 

“great! you have a card to get past the doors?” 

he nods, “yeah,” 

i grab the card from him, and walk away. 

“oh one more thing, how do i get off this thing?” 

“drop pod, take two lefts, passcode is maliwanrocks27” 

“alright, thanks buddy.” 

he falls over. 

i laugh, making my way down the hallway. 

two lefts, i see a ship. i hear voices down the hallway so i duck into the ship fast. 

the ship lights up, blue buttons everywhere. 

i see a seatbelt, putting that on i examine all the buttons. 

i sigh, 

“i don’t think i’m gonna get home in this.” 

to my left, there’s a giant red button labeled “DEPLOY” 

i take a deep breath, and hit it.

the ship goes dark, then there’s a jolt, then it drops. 

\- 

i blink my eyes open, i’m still in the ship, but nothing is glowing. there’s a door open, and i can see sunlight. 

i unbuckle the seatbelt, and run out. 

i cover my eyes with my hands, before blinking a few times. 

the ground is flat, and green? there’s a weird plant i don’t recognize, definetely not nekro. 

when i feel like i can open my eyes, i look up. 

my mouth drops open. 

the sky is _orange _

i stare at it in shock, it’s beautiful. 

i sit on the ground, i haven’t had a moment in peace since i got taken. 

i can feel tears in my eyes, soon enough they’re running down my face, onto my lap.

the sky is beautiful , i’ve dreamed about seeing a different color for as long as i can remember. 

but i wanted to see it with him. 

being here, under a new sky, doesn’t feel the same. 

i missed the purple one. 

i stand up, and wipe my face with my arm. 

turning around, i gasp again. 

there’s _buildings , _giant ones, and a lot of them. 

i start to walk towards them. 

i saw a few weird creatures along the way, nothing like on nekro, if anything, smaller and less menacing. 

walking into the city, i noticed the ground first. it was hard, some sort of material was put over it. 

it was easier to walk on, not hills and mountains and giant man-eating plants everywhere. 

there was a bunch of people, they seemed in a hurry to be somewhere. i’ve been around 3 people for as long as i can remember, it was weird seeing so many. 

“oy! you there!”

i turn around, confused. 

“get your bloody ass indoors! maliwans coming for atlas” 

i cock my head, 

“not from around here, are you?” 

i shake my head, “uh. no.”

she looks down at my arm, “a siren! perfect, cmon, rhys will wanna meet you.” 

“o- okay. who are you?” 

she turns around, “the names lorelei, i’m a friend of rhys’ hes the ceo of atlas. he started rebuilding it about two years ago, got maliwan, another big companies, attention. they’re here to overrun us, we’re here to make sure it doesn’t happen.” 

i nod, “okay.” 

“where ya from?” 

“it’s called nekrotafeyo. it’s not very popular i don’t think.”

”bloody hell! that’s the ancient planet, the one no one can find. who else is there?” 

“my family.” 

“aw, bonkers. how’d you leave?” 

“some guys in colorful armor.” 

she nods, “that’d be maliwan. cmon, you can stay with us.” 

i smile, and shake her hand, “thanks, lorelei.” 

she gestures for me to follow. through a couple of hallways and a bunch of red armor soldiers, she bangs on a door. 

“wh- what is it?” 

“i got a siren!”

”a siren.”

”yeah, uh- wait what’s your name?” 

“laci.”

”laci! she’s a siren, let me in, or i’ll shove a coffee grinder up-“

”thats! that’s enough lorelei! come on in.” 

the door swings open, and i follow closely behind her. 

she steps aside, the man had a robot arm and eye, but he smiled and waved. 

“i’m rhys. and you- holy heck yes! a siren!” 

i nod, looking at my tattoos. 

“what can you do?” 

“a uh- number of things.” 

“for example?” 

“mind meddling, basically.” 

“can you convince maliwan soldiers to attack eachother.” 

“hell yeah, i can also do the regular siren things too, uh- like have wings, and blast orbs and stuff. i’m still not 100% sure of everything i can do.” 

“thats quite alright, we’ll take what we can get.” 

he holds out his hand, i grab it and shake it. 

“welcome to atlas, laci.” 


	7. seven&&:

“bloody hell laci, they’re overpowering us! i don’t know how much longer i can hold this position.”

i grit my teeth, throwing out an orb that sends two maliwan soldiers flying back. snapping, two soldiers begin to tear eachother apart.

i pull out my echo, “lori, i KNOW. i’m gonna clear out the rest of the enemies, and then i need a talk with rhys.”

“alright, copy that.”

i put the echo down, and put my hands in the air.

the maliwan soldiers point their guns, “stop, siren!”

i sigh, dramatically. “aw man, ya got me.”

the maliwan soldier steps forward “katagawa’s been looking for you, princess.”

i roll my eyes, before snapping my fingers. a soldier behind me fires his gun, the soldiers begin to fight amongst themselves.

i join in, blasting. when the last soldier comes to, he turns around, confused.

i eye him, “long day?”

he rubs his head, “uh- guess so.”

i shrug, “feel better soon!” snapping, i disappear.

in rhys office, he bats away the purple smoke.

“do you really have to keep doing that?” i roll my eyes,

“would you rather me walk here? it takes like forty minutes!”

rhys scoffs “yeah, yeah fine.” i look out the window,

“it’s been _two _years rhys, and our forces are more gutted than ever!” 

rhys wrings his hand, 

i take a better look at him, 

“dude, what’s on your face.” 

he touches his mustache, “oh, this is my, siege mustache, yep.” 

i put my head in my hands, 

“oi! sorry it took me so long- rhys whats on your fucking face.” 

rhys jumps “a mustache, stop- stop focusing on the mustache. we have a possible ally.” 

we both turn to him, hopeful. 

“who?” 

“the crimson raiders.” 

me and lorelei exchange glances, “wh- who?” 

rhys pulls up a hologram, “this is lilith, shes thé commander of the crimson raiders, theyre vault hunters.” 

me and lorelei both jump

loreli talks first , “this is bloody brilliant, we’ll be saved!” 

i nod, “if they’re even HALF as good as zer0, we’ll be saved.” 

rhys nods, “all we have to do is help them find the vault. would you guys be in.” 

“you know how much i know about the vaults, if anyone can find them, it’s me.” 

rhys nods, “i told them about you and everything you know, lilith was a siren but, her powers got taken.” 

“taken?” 

“yeah, these two asshats, the ca- capso’s?” 

lorelei laughs, “what idiots call themselves the capso’s.” 

i sigh, the name kinda reminds me of what troy wanted to call him and tyreen. it’s been awhile since i’ve seen him, but i miss him more everyday. 

“alright, so when are they coming?” 

rhys’ checks his watch. “uh,, few hours.”

lorelei’s widen, “bloody hell, that’s no time at all!” 

rhys rubs his neck, “yeah, yeah. i need you guys to do something for me though.” 

me and lorelei both nod, “what do you need boss?” 

rhys points outside, “maliwan’s closing in on the base, can you push me back a little bit? just long enough to hold the perimeter until the hunters get here.” 

i nod, “on it, rhys-man” 

i hold my hand out to lorelei, “shall we?” 

she groans, “i always get a wicked headache after doing this.” 

she grabs my hand.


	8. eight ;;

lorelei looks around, confused. 

zer0 walls up behind the two of us, putting his sword back in his sheath. 

the three of us look at the completely deserted maliwan base. 

i turn to them, “this makes no sense. they were five minutes from breaking into the base, why retreat now?” 

zer0 has a ? on his face, “i too, am confused.” 

loreli looks at me, “well? what now?” 

i point towards the settlement, “check things out i guess. maybe something happened?” 

it was recently deserted, fresh footprints leading out of town, the heavily armored maliwan was easy to spot, but there were, human like footprints as well. 

a weird, saw-stick weapon was on the ground, and the entire camp was littered with pictures. 

“children of the vault”, lorelei read out loud. 

zer0 pulled out his sword, i called rhys. 

“hey rhys’ do you know anything about it the children of the vault?” 

rhys’ voice turned panicky, “they’re here already?” 

“who are they?” 

“the cult! the capsos cult!” 

i turn to lorelei, “not go-“ 

zer0 ponts to the horizon, “bandits. lots of them.” 

“what’s a bandit?” 

an army of, well, monsters was running towards us. they looked like humans, but multilated?“

i look at zer0, 

“are _those _bandits?” 

zer0 nods, “yep. the calypso’s sent them, asshats.” 

i look at him, “the _who?_”

lorelei starts firing, and of course, screaming. 

i sigh, and begin to run towards the giant death army. 

\- 

surrounded, the three of us continue to beat down the bandits as best as we can. 

lorelei throws out a distress signal, “help! there’s bandits coming out of thin BLOODy air” 

there’s an explosion, and a ship comes down. 

the door swings open, and four characters stumble out of it. 

instantly, the four of them team up and plow through the remaining bandits, when they’re all gone, no more appear. 

lorelei raises her hand, “oi! why aren’t they coming back?” 

the man speaks up, “lass, they don’t like us too much, usually try to stay away from us.” 

i hold my hand out, “you’re the vault hunters?” 

he nods, “i’m zane, this is amara, moze, and FL4K at your service, nice tattoos.”

i shake his hand, “nice time meet you, and thanks.” 

amara nods in my direction, she’s a siren too. 

i gesture, “we’re working with atlas, you’ve come to help us with maliwan?” 

moze interjects “and to find the vault.” 

zer0 nods, “come, rhys will want to talk to you.” 

i look at the vault hunters, “whos sending all these bandits?” 

lorelei looks at me, “the capsos, remember?” 

the vault hunters laugh 

FL4K crosses their arms, “the calypsos.” 

i can feel myself turning pale. “the- the calypsos?”

zer0 looks at me, “why so nervous?” 

“is one of them named troy?” 

lorelei covers her mouth, “not THAT troy, right?”

i stare at her 

zane nods “ay, troy and tyreen.”

lorelei puts her head in her hands. 

i sit on the ground. 

the vault hunters stare at me, i sniffle. 

“they did what they said they were gonna do. they became villains i-“

”whats up fuckers!” 

the vault hunters all turn and sneer, i groan. 

“woah! theres a lot more of you than usual, whos the chick on the ground.” 

i turn, 

huh. 

there they were. 

troy and tyreen calypso. 

they look kind of familiar, their shadows. 

and then they stepped into the light. 

_terrifying _, 

decked head to toe in leather belts or long fancy coats, they didn’t look the same at all. 

tyreen had white hair, troy’s was much longer than it was before. 

he was _ripped _too, and tattoos lined his chest and arms. his siren arm was relatively the same, but he had a robot arm. 

a gigantic, fucking robot arm. 

i mean, i’m not gonna lie, he looks hot as shit. 

he flipped his hair, “get off the ground, vault thief. you guys are trash, but you don’t have to lay in it.” 

i cocked my head, “nice to see you too, asshat.” 

tyreen started coughing, troy looked like he’d seen god. 

“laci?” 

i stand up and dust myself off, “surprise! happy birthday!” 

he takes a step forward, i hold my hand out. “wait, _you’re _the asshole streamers? the one that host murder sermons???” 

he rubs his neck, “yeah, well.” 

i eye him, “you look a little different too.” 

he looks at himself, “yeah, did a couple pushups, found that arm you built, turns out it’s pretty useful.” 

the vault hunters behind me cough. 

i duck my head, i can feel blush. 

“i- i can’t believe you actually became super villains.” 

tyreen talks this time, “hell yeah, lace. we missed you.” 

i nod, “i missed you guys too” 

lorelei coughs, “you- you _missed _them? they’re evil?” 

i shake my head, “going after the great vault?” 

tyreen nods “it is our birthright after all.” 

i laughed, “i haven’t heard that kind of talk in years.” 

troy grabbed me, i wrapped my arm around him and buried my head in his chest, crying. 

“i missed you too.” 

zer0 has a :( on his face. “you’re acting like those assholee, over entitled and stupid.” 

i turn around and pout, “aww.. is the vault hunter sad?”

troy whispers in my ear, “we like to call them ‘vault thieves’”

i cough, “vault _thief“ _

”do you think you’re a god too?”

i laugh, “i mean, hey, i could be. those vaults are meant to be ours anyway.” 

tyreen laughed, “usually i’d be pissed off but, you learnt dads stories same as we did.” 

troy shook me, “let’s go open some vaults, laci _calypso_.”

OR 

the story of how the calypso twins became the calypso _family. _

_THE END. _


End file.
